My Girl
by Kawai Lady
Summary: Bubbles joins the Rowdyruff boys! The boys agreed but Boomer should take her place while Bubbles slowly fall in love with one of the boys
1. Chapter 1

**MY GIRL**

Summary: _I don't know how to end this story but what the hell! I don't care!_

READ NOW!

"Professor, I'm afraid of the dark" Bubbles hugs her Octi tightly.

The city of Townsville! Sleeps… Even the Powerpuff Girls.

"Haha. Okay, Bubbles. I'll leave the door open for you. Goodnight, girls." The professor closed the lights of PPG's room and… you know… left the door open.

"Professor, before you go, close the door a little. I can't sleep with that!" Buttercup stood up. She looks at Bubbles like she was annoyed or something.

"Well… umm… okay, Buttercup." Professor sweatdropped. And close the door a little. "See, now Blossom and Bubbles are the only ones facing the light."

"Excuse me, professor but as you know when I sleep, the lights should be close." Blossom said like she's a smartass.

"Sure, Blossom. I understand." Professor closed the door a little bit more until the lights are facing only Bubbles. "Goodnight, girls."

"Goodnight, Professor!"

And then the Professor leaves.

"Bubbles, you're such a baby…" Buttercup lied down and closed her eyes.

"You should be tough like us, Bubbles. yawn " Blossom closed her eyes, too.

…

HEY BUBBLES!

"Wha…? Uh…? Octi…?" Bubbles saw how big Octi was.

"Yeah, I'm Octi!" He shows his devilish smile and looks at Bubbles' sisters. "I see your sisters are asleep.

"Yeah… umm… Why are you soooo big, Octi?" Bubbles look as she was dumb.

"TO EAT YOU! HAHAHA!" And eat Bubbles.

…

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HELP!"

" yawn Bubbles, what happened?" Blossom stood up looks around.

"Oc… Octi ate me up while you two are sleeping! sniff " Bubbles cried and cried.

"Octi just fell down at the bed." Buttercup flew over the other side of the bed and point at Octi. "See…? yawn What's wrong with you? First, the lights then the stupid dream you have! When will you stop being a baby?" Buttercup lies down to her bed again and sleep.

"Buttercup is right. I don't even know why we have a sister like you… What…a….baby… yawn " Blossom sleeps again.

Bubbles continues to cry. She can't even sleep so she flew quietly out of the house and went to the park. She just sits down the bench and still worried about her dream.

"Hey, you crybaby!What are you whining for?" a voice came up from the sky.

"Boomer?" Bubbles looks up and saw one of the Rowdyruff boys. "You want to fight? Ha!"

Boomer went down laughs at her "Me? Fight to you? Ha! I don't want to fight a crybaby here!" He sticks his tongue out. "Nyeh nyeh!"

"Grr…." Bubbles also sticks her tongue out. "Bleagh!"

"Prrrrrrrrrr………."

"Prrrrrrrrr……….."

"Hey, you tongue monsters! What are you doing!"

Bubbles and Boomer saw Brick and Butch very angry. "We're looking all over to you, Boomer! What you are doing is so uncool, dude!"

"Ahh… Brick, I was just… See? I caught one of the Powerpuff girls!" Boomer points at Bubbles.

"What? I was just here in the park!" Bubbles became angry at him. "Wait… Why are you three awake?"

"For your information, Bubbles, we tough ones do whatever we want! We sleep if we want to sleep!" Butch said confidently.

"ToUgH?" Bubbles' eyes grew big with a light bulb pop on her head.

"Ahhh… Yeah. Tough. Stop that face of yours! It's scaring me!" Boomer step backward.

"Hmmm… Maybe…. Bubbles, maybe you can join us." Brick smiled toughly that makes Bubbles believe in something.

"Huh! Brick, what are you talking about?" Butch and Boomer looked at Brick with questions in their heads.

"Shut up! Listen, Bubbles. You can hang out with us if you……. steal something that can……… entertain us." Brick said.

"Steal! That's bad! Very very bad!" Bubbles was shocked but…. "Well… Okay if that what tough ones do, I'll do it." Bubbles flew away very fast.

Butch and Boomer just stare at each other's eyes while Brick was laughing out loud.

"I still don't get it, Brick. Now I'm sleepy…" Boomer yawned loudly.

"Hey, you baby! Are ya dumb or something!" Brick punched him in the head that makes Boomer almost cry.

"Hey! I know! We're using Bubbles, right?" Butch said surprisingly.

"Using…? One of my plans but…" Brick said while rubbing his chin.

"What?" Butch and Boomer looked at each other.

"Well… Don't you think Bubbles is cute?" Brick blush and looked down.

End of Chapter 1

Umm……. I know my story is kind of boring and full of wrong grammars or something… WELL, I DON"T CARE!


	2. Chapter 2

**MY GIRL**

_I'm so sick! I hate finishing this story! #$&!_

"Don't you think Bubbles is cute?"

"Brick, wake up! She is just the girl version of Boomer!" Butch was shocked. He never expected Brick to be like this. Boomer was just staring at him with questions on his head why would Brick like a crybaby like Bubbles.

"Guys, I was only kidding!" Brick suddenly burst out of laughter while the other boys dropped their mouth open.

Boomer saw something up in the sky and point at it. "Look! A blue bird! A blue bird" He jumped happily.

"No, you idiot! Are really that stupid?" Brick punched Boomer in the head the second time. "That's Bubbles! She's back."

The boys laugh when they saw Bubbles. She went down and brought something for them. It's a… a…

"VCD tape!" Bubbles showed it to them. "The title of the movie is South Park. I chose this movie because it's a cartoon!" She giggled sweetly and excited to watch it.

"Cartoon! Cartoon! Yehey!" Boomer hops again and again also excited to watch it.

Brick and Butch slap their face. "Bubbles! That's for kids!"

"But… But… sniff " Bubbles is now ready to cry. "YOU SAID ENTERTAINING! WAAAAAAH!"

"Wait! Ahh… Let's see.." Brick grab the VCD. "Ahh… umm… Bubbles! We can still watch it just stop crying!" He covered his ears.

" sniff ok… Where?" Bubbles stopped crying.

"How about Mojo Jojo's place!" Boomer said with a big smile on his face.

Lab of Mojo Jojo

"What! You are here late at night with Bubbles, one of the Powerpuff girls? What are you three thinking!" Mojo Jojo said who is wearing pajamas and I don't know if he's really awake or asleep because of his non-stop mouth.

"Come on, Jojo! It would be fun like a… sleepover! Please?" Bubbles said in a sweetly way.

"Come on, Mojo Jojo! We just want to watch VCD in your place! I want to watch some fart jokes says the CD." Butch looked at the backed of at the cover that almost make Mojo Jojo surprised.

"You can read?" He said looking at him weirdly. Butch looked annoyed when he saw Mojo Jojo like that.

"No! Duh! Bubbles told me." Butch grinned. "Make us watch or else I'll kill ya!" He was so impatient like Buttercup.

"Okay! Fine! Just don't let that girl ruin my place especially the three of you!" Mojo Jojo finally agreed and let the four kids inside.

He let them show the room where the kids could watch and sleep. After that, he is so sleepy that he left them and goes to his dreamland. The kids started watching….

Hahahahahahaha!

Bastard! Shut up! Fuck you!

Sweet! Donkey raping shit eater!

Haha! You killed Kenny! You bastard! Asshole! Suck your balls! Cartman! Saddam Hussein! Shit! ……………………... …………. …………………………………… ……………………… ……………………………….. ………………………………… …………… ……………………… …………………………… ……………………………. ……………………… ………………………………………….. ……. ………………………….

They watched until its finish……….. They also fell asleep.

Then its morning!

"Wow. I like that movie, man" Brick said waking up.

"I agree! That was sooo… ummm… err…" Bubbles looked at them. She's searching for a word.

"What, Bubbles?" Boomer asked her and stretched.

"so… Fucking sweet! Hehe…" Bubbles said her face red. She still can't believe that she learned new words because of that movie.

"Haha! Come on, assholes! We should get the hell out of here and looked for something fun! Fun! Fun!" Boomer is full of fun and excitement again.

"Shit!" Bubbles jumped nervously. She sweats like she going to die or something.

"What the hell is going on, Bubbles?" Butch scratched his head.

"I need to go home! My sisters will soon find out that I'm not home! I'm dead!" She put her hand in her mouth and walks back and forth.

Boomer's happy face suddenly disappears and Brick just smiled at her like he understands. "That's too bad but… I hope you hang out with us again." Brick put his left hand to her right shoulder.

Bubbles just stared at him, see his face and smiled. "Sure! I'm a tough cookie!" Bubbles wink. This made the Rowdyruff boys' faces happy again. "See you later, guys!" Bubbles flew off by the window.

House of Professor

"Bubbles, where have you been? We are all worried about you!" Professor hugs Bubbles like his own daughter worriedly.

"I was at… umm…" Bubbles kept thinking of what she will say to them. "I… I was half-asleep last night and I really need to go to the bathroom…"

"Then what happened?" Buttercup became impatient for waiting what she will say. Their ears are ready to listen at what will Bubbles tell them.

"So I… didn't realize that I went out the OPEN window, when it really is open as always, while searching the bathroom and… I was really really sleepy that I fell…. asleep in a girls' bathroom inside the… park." Bubbles breathed out.

"You really slept in the bathroom?" Blossom and Buttercup stared at each other not knowing what really happened to her.

"Aah… yeah…" Bubbles sweatdropped and a little annoyed.

"Gross."

After talking, the girls take a bath, brush their teeth, and eat breakfast. Bubbles still remember the new words she learned but tried not to say those words. She hopes that she would hangout with those guys again.

Then, the girls went to school…

Pokey Oaks School

"Good Morning, Ms. Keanne." The class sat down noisily.

"Quiet, children. We should now start for the Art class." Ms. Keane walked around. She smiled at the children while they do 'art stuff'. Some draw animals, the environment, and monster using some of their imagination.

While Bubbles was drawing her family, she was thinking if the Rowdyruff boys are also part of it. Thinking about it, someone threw paper on her.

Bubbles looks back and just smiled. "Umm… Please stop throwing paper at me." Then, she continues to think. But, one of her classmates, still throws paper on her the second. "Please stop whoever you are…" Bubbles is getting annoyed, her sisters thought she will start to cry. Until the third time…

"Shit! What the fuck? I've told you to stop! What the hell is wrong with you, whoever it is?" Bubbles stand up angrily. She grinned forcefully.

Everybody gasped especially Ms. Keane. She would never thought that a sweet but very childish Bubbles would say horrible words like that. It was the first time she heard a kindergarten said those words especially the "f word"

"Bubbles, chill down. And is that _English_ your saying? I don't understand some of them." Blossom pulled Bubbles down.

"Bubbles, where had you learn those terrible words?" Ms. Keane said. She was very surprise of what happened. She glared at Bubbles that makes her shake a little while everyone just stared at Bubbles.

Ring! Ring! Ring! (A/N: I don't know how to write the sound of the PPG's phone. Sorry!)

"Just a minute, Ms. Keane." Blossom ran amazingly fast to the phone, she answers. "What?... Chocolate Liquors?... Stolen?... Ok, Mayor." Blossom drops the phone and looks at her sisters. "Girls, we have to go! See you later, Ms. Keane!" Blossom and Buttercup flew off while Bubbles looks at Ms. Keane "Heh-heh… Umm… Later!" She flew off very fast.

Buttercup...

A girl who looks like Butch…

Blossom…

A girl who looks like Brick…

And Bubbles…

A girl who looks like Boomer…

But when you see them closely together, they just look like themselves!

PPG found out that the Gang Green Gang stole the chocolates but the problem is where are the chocolates? The Gang said that while they are about to eat them, three boys suddenly stole it shouting, "Chocolates! Chocolates!" and the red-haired boy punch them until they fainted.

"It must be the Rowdyruff boys…" Blossom looks for more clues where to find them. "WAIT!" she suddenly jump off.

"What is it, Blossom?" Buttercup is ready to fight crime or evil. Her eyes are mad as usual and sometimes mysterious.

"Mayor said that it's chocolate LIQUORS, right?" Blossom looked frozen, not knowing what to do. She looks worried of what will the town would be with those crazy, idiot kids.

"… Shit." Bubbles said to herself. She doesn't know what to do. Looking for clues is a big drag. Maybe being the boys is much more fun than her sisters.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup fly around the town. They saw an arcade being wildly destroyed and expect that the Rowdyruff boys are there. Someone flew off, two boys named Butch and Brick. Where is Boomer?

"Hi Bubbles! Err… I mean… Long time no see, girls. Hahaha." Brick took out an evil grin. His eyes were flaming incredibly!

Blossom and Brick, Buttercup and Butch started fighting. Bubbles was so confused that she really don't know what the hell she would do. Her eyes were stuck at them, her mouth open but someone tap her…

"Bubbles, quick! Let's go!" It was Boomer. His innocent face and his childish looks came into Bubbles thinking that they miss her! How sweet! "We need to change clothes…" Boomer whispered at her.

Bubble kept on silent and suddenly dash off with Boomer to the nearest bathroom or anywhere to change. "How about you? How could we have fun without you?" Bubbles looks incomplete.

"Don't worry. I'll sneak out when night comes. We can switch places! … Brick's idea…" Boomer chews a gum from his pocket. Embarrassing moment for him because of wearing a dress.

They were still kids…….. So they changed clothes in the same place. They really look a lot like each other. No one could tell the difference! Bubbles is dressed as Boomer while Boomer is dressed as Bubbles. "I look like a girl…" Boomer sweatdropped.

"Yeah! You look just like cutey me!" Bubbles giggled. Boomer keeps complaining about his hair and Bubbles makes her hair fly away. In the end, they just laugh about it. Now, they should change their voice…

"How about… (_**female voice:)** I want candy._" Boomer really needs to practice that or else they will get caught.

"(**_male voice:) _**Perfect! Hahaha!" Bubbles and Boomer laugh and they sure will get use to this… They fly off and went to the place where they fight.

Butch saw them and suddenly back off. Brick smiled, "Forget them! Let's escape!"

Bubbles looked at Brick while pretending they were fighting. "What now? Should I go with them?" Bubbles whispered at Boomer.

They still kick butt, punch and slap but not that strong. "Yup. Its fun being with you…" He smiled… Bubbles kiss him at the cheek but the action was fast. People didn't even see it. Boomer can feel his face was painting him red.

"Bubbles, what's happening to you?" Buttercup came closer to Boomer and Blossom put her hand to his forehead. "Are you sick?" They know not about the disguised… Perfect.

Brick, Bubbles and Butch escaped from them. They were laughing and teasing. Rowdyruff boys surely likes Bubbles. Her laugh makes them feel the care and her tender eyes make them fell the comfort… "How about some chocolates?" Brick looked at her.

"…OK!" Bubbles said not knowing that's the chocolate LIQUORS!

End of Chapter 2

HAHAHA! ahem Reviews please. HUWELL!


End file.
